The main goal of this Myelonna SPORE program is to develop novel targeted therapies to more effectively treat patients with multiple myeloma (MM). Clinically relevant animal models are crucial for examining the in vivo efficacy of novel agents. The dedicated personnel and facilities of the Animal Models Core (Core D) provide the program with clinically relevant animal models and expertise in animal studies essential to achieving the aims ofthe Projects. Core personnel work closely with SPORE investigators to plan animal studies and to develop optimal and clinically relevant mouse models of myeloma. During the past 5 years, the Department of Lymphoma and Myeloma and M. D. Anderson Cancer Center have provided excellent conditions in terms of access to primary myeloma samples, myeloma tissue bank, interaction between clinical and translational research programs, and animal facilities for providing unique, clinically relevant samples to establish myeloma SCID and SCID-hu mouse models, which allow reproducibly engraftment of established human myeloma cell lines or primary myeloma cells freshly isolated from patients with MM, respectively. Establishment of myeloma in SCID-hu mice induces typical human MM manifestations including disease heterogeneity commonly seen in the clinic. The Animal Models Core is well suited to provide expertise and mouse models for the SPORE given that the Animal Models Core Personnel, animal facilities, and tissue banks are all located within the South Campus Research Buildings of our institution where our laboratories are concentrated. This provides a level of integration for the Core that will maximize uniformity and use of available animal models and patients' materials by SPORE investigators.